


Trial of Solomus

by ladydragon76



Series: Festival of Five [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: jazz, genre: action, genre: drama, genre: humor, kink: public sex, smut: sticky, verse: g1, verse: idw, verse: mashup, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Once every fifty vorns, the five nearest moons and planets align into the Guiding Hand, and for five weeks all of Cybertron celebrates with a race dedicated to each God.  Jazz had not expected to actually get to compete.  Fewer mechs were chosen to tackle the mental challenges that celebrated Solomus.  However, since he had won a spot, he was determined to win the race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW/G1  
>  **Series:** Festival of Five  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Jazz, others  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky,  
>  **Notes:** So a Thing happened on Tumblr.

Now, this is VERY different than anything I’ve tried before or seen tried in fanfic that’s posted online. I’m sure it exists. I just haven’t seen it, and I’ve been threatening to attempt this for years now, so here it is!

That’s right. This is a Choose Your Own Adventure fic. Jazz’s chance at winning the hand of the mech he desires is in your hands, dear reader. DO NOT click ‘next chapter’ as you go along. There are links at the bottom of each chapter and those are what you will click. If you choose incorrectly and want another shot, click the backbutton in your browser, not ‘previous chapter’. Also, please do me a favor and don’t leave any spoilery comments in the chapters, ok? Comments are love and totally appreciated, but I’ll have to delete them if you do. Thank you! I do hope this is fun for you all! Enjoy!

 

[CLICK HERE TO BEGIN YOUR ADVENTURE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308447)


	2. Chapter 2

“Wisdom is not just knowledge,” Optimus Prime said from his podium. Jazz smirked to see the silver form just behind him. Megatron looked like the photovoltaic that’d caught the turbohawk. “Being intelligent, being _wise_ is not only about amassing knowledge, but about how to apply lived experiences to the challenges you face in your life.” It sounded like a hint, and Jazz chewed the corner of his lip as the bells tolled and the first wave of racers were allowed into the labyrinth.

Jazz waited his turn, pretending to ignore the snooty intellectual types that were _still_ complaining about the new Prime allowing everyone to compete in the Trial of Solomus. Before Optimus, only those with rather elite degrees had been allowed to enter. Their whining annoyed Jazz, and he was happy to move toward the door when his name was called. He was _going_ to win this. There was a mech he wanted a chance with, but more importantly, he wanted to win for all the mechs like him. Gutterlings that had clawed their way up. Or hadn’t had the chances and bouts of luck that Jazz had so that they could claw their ways up. He wasn’t particularly religious, but as the timer flickered into lower and lower numbers, he offered a soft prayer to the God he was competing in honor of.

_If ya’re listenin’, let me show ‘em just how worthy bein’ streetwise is._

The door chimed, then opened, allowing Jazz and nineteen others into separate sections of the labyrinth. Jazz hurried in, optics sweeping all around. There was no knowing what would come at him, but the tension was rewarded with a boring, plain, unadorned corridor. Jazz walked forward, testing his footing, afraid that one of the puzzles would be like in those adventure novels he’d read as a youngling. However, the floor remained stable and solid, and around a ninety degree bend, Jazz got his first look at the real challenge.

It was a city street, and Jazz wondered for a moment as he took it all in if these were sculpted personally, but then dismissed it. That would be a lot of work given how many mechs were competing- even limited to a set number of randomly drawn entries as the Trials were.

The street boasted completely average building facades, though it was meant to look like a lower sector. Signs buzzed and hummed, their bright neon only partly working with some letters or numbers unlit. Jazz frowned up in concentration at the third such sign. This was timed, that’s why they ‘ran’ in heats. Whoever managed to complete all the puzzles in the shortest amount of time was declared winner. Jazz shook his helm, then strode forward. He eyed the signs and glowing numbers and letters as he passed them, but the walk was short, and there was another door.

**Enter the code to open the door**

Code? Jazz glanced around, but saw nothing. Then the answer slammed into him, and he whipped around to stare back at the lit and unlit numbers and letters he had passed. Jazz ran back up the street, then turned to view the code. There it was, shining in multi-hued neon lighting. The only question was- was the code the alpha-numeric he could see by just looking down the street toward the door? Or was it the order he passed each sign as he returned?

Jazz’s hand hovered over the keypad in indecision. “Bein’ timed, Jazzy. Which one?”

[Jazz typed in the code in the order he passed each sign.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308453)

[Jazz typed in the code in the order he saw looking at them as one.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308468)


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz yelped as the floor gave out under his feet, though instead of falling, he landed on his aft and _sild_ down into a large room with about twenty other mechs. On the wall read a display:

**Thank you for participating in the Trial of Solomus. Make yourself comfortable, you will be released when the Trial has a winner.**

Jazz heaved a sigh, and looked around at the scattering of sofas. There was a table with refreshments, and a wall screen that displayed the mechs still competing in the Trial.

“Hard luck, mech,” a friendly voice said.

Jazz chuckled and accepted the offered cube before finding himself a seat to watch the race. “Ain’t it just. Damn.” He shook his helm, then sipped at the energon. Well, there was always the next race.


	4. Chapter 4

The door slid open with a soft pneumatic hiss, and Jazz cautiously entered. It was just an empty room with rather dim lighting, but across from the door there stood a wall terminal next to another door. Jazz crossed to it and poked the screen to activate it.

**Wisdom is being capable of choosing the right course of action in an untenable situation.**

Jazz scowled at the screen. Sure it was. He pressed the screen’s ‘continue’ button, and read,

**Two mechs are grievously injured in a transport accident. You are the first on the scene. To your horror one of the victims is a mech you have known all your life. He even saved you once. The other victim is the Prime. You know emergency services are on their way, but you could guarantee the survival of one of these mechs by rushing him to the nearby medicenter in your own transport. The one you leave behind will most likely be dead before help reaches him.**

**Who do you save?**

“The frag kind of question is that?” Jazz asked out loud. Slaggers. His friend. Of _course_ he would choose his friend. There was an unspoken code of conduct in the bowels of Cybertron. Sure, anyone could be a victim, could be prey, but if a mech saved you, you fragging well saved him back.

Jazz’s finger hovered over the key, but he froze there.

This wasn’t written by anyone in the gutters. This wasn’t written with that code of conduct in mind. No, this was written, then _approved_ by the Senate. What would they believe? What would they _do_ to a mech that chose his friend over the Prime?

What would they do to a mech that hypothetically chose his friend over the Prime even in a sacred contest to celebrate the Gods?

Jazz sighed, finger hovering back and forth over the keys. If this were real, what would he do? Choose the mech he owed his life to, or the Prime? Was the Prime, a replaceable _title_ of any more real value than a mech from the streets? And what was Prime but a mech? Chosen of Primus maybe, and the new one certainly seemed a decent sort, but who was the right one to choose?

Argh! Frag them all! Untenable was frelling right!

[Jazz jabbed his finger on the button to choose the Prime.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308474)

[Jazz jabbed his finger on the button to choose his friend.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308474)


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened and Jazz hurried through it. He was left in darkness as it slid shut behind him, then a screen glowed off to his right.

**Well done. It was wise to choose so quickly, as hesitance would doom both.**

Jazz blinked at the timer that appeared under the comment. Twenty-two seconds. Another thirty-eight and he would have failed the contest. Fraggers!

Along the floor a soft glowing arrow pointed Jazz toward a dim rectangle that grew brighter as he watched. Slagging _timed_ event. He trotted over to the new door and pushed through it to the next challenge.

“Hello,” a mech said.

“Yes, hello,” a second added.

Jazz eyed them both and the table they stood behind. “Hi. What’s this?” He lifted a datapad as the two mechs simply stared at him.

**One always tells the truth. One always lies. One vial of energon is drugged and will send you into recharge. One is simply energon. You may ask one mech one question, then you must make your choice.**

Jazz blinked, then snickered. Primus, really? He knew this one. It was hugely popular and used over and over again through those adventure stories he had read.

“Ok, you,” Jazz pointed to the first mech. “Which vial would he tell me to drink?” He pointed to the second mech.

“He would tell you to drink that one,” the first mech said, and pointed to the vial on the right.

[Jazz picked up the vial on the right, toasted the mechs, then drank it down.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308477)

[Jazz picked up the vial on the left, toasted the mechs, then drank it down.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308483)


	6. Chapter 6

Jazz woke up on a sofa in a large room with more sofas scattered about. Dozens of mechs milled around, talking, complaining, some just watching the large wall screen that showed the mechs still competing in the Trial. He spotted a sign on the wall nearest him that read:

**Thank you for participating in the Trial of Solomus. Make yourself comfortable, you will be released when the Trial has a winner.**

Slag, he must have remembered the solution to that damn riddle wrong. Jazz rose, a bit woozy still, and stumbled toward the refreshments table for some regular energon. That had only been the third puzzle, so he might be in for a bit of a wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Jazz tipped his helm and waited to be sure, then smiled at the mechs.

“Clever,” said the second mech.

“Not really,” said the first.

Jazz laughed and waved at them as a door behind them slid open. “Thanks, mechs. Have a good one.”

The door shut, and Jazz was left with a whole new challenge. _This_ felt like a labyrinth, but as he walked and walked, and followed the walled path that twisted back on itself again and again with no options to choose a different route, he began to worry. Time was of the essence here, and that anxiety built under his spark until he was jogging along.

“Ah!”

Jazz yelped too, and leapt aside so he wouldn’t step on the mech. “Slag me!”

“Sorry!” the mech cried. “Sorry! Primus, I thought I’d be stuck here alone forever though!”

Jazz frowned. “New heat only started about five minutes ago, my mech.”

The mech stared up at him, optics glazed in pain, and no wonder too. His foot was wrenched to the side and a stabilizing rod protruded _through_ his shin guard. Jazz bit his tongue to help fight back a grimace.

“Please help me.”

“This is a competition,” Jazz said, though he really felt for the mech. “I… could send help back once I get out of here?” He took a step to pass the mech, spark clenching a bit as a fat tear rolled down from a too-pale optic.

“I understand,” the mech whispered and dropped his gaze. “I’d appreciate it. Thank you.”

[Jazz sighed, then bent down to help the mech up. “Come on. Up ya get.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308495)

[Jazz shut his optics and turned away. “I’ll send help. Promise.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308489)


	8. Chapter 8

Jazz hurried down the path, darted around another bend and fetched up against a door. No code, no riddle. He frowned, but pushed it open and hurried through. The sooner he won, the sooner he could-

Tall, slick walls surrounded him on all sides. Only one looked like he might be able to get over it, and even that one angled back toward him. Jazz dashed forward, leapt up as hard as he could, and flailed for the lip. He’d missed it by a mile.

The other mech!

Jazz whipped around and rushed to the door, but as he poked the keypad, the floor opened up under him and down he slid, bumping to a stop in a large room full of mechs.

**Thank you for participating in the Trial of Solomus. Make yourself comfortable, you will be released when the Trial has a winner.**

Jazz sighed as he read the message on the wall sign, and slumped forward onto a sofa. Was it wisdom to help another, he wondered? Must be in this contest.

Slag.


	9. Chapter 9

“But-”

“I don’t know how long this’ll go on,” Jazz interrupted as he hauled the mech’s arm over his shoulders. “Best I drag ya along. If we come across anyone official, I can leave ya safe and sound with them, yeah?”

Tears flooded down the mech’s face. “Yes. Yes, thank you!”

Jazz smiled, glad for the visor that hid his optics because he knew the expression didn’t reach them. He couldn’t leave the mech behind to suffer, and he really didn’t know how much longer the Trial’s challenges would go on.

Surprisingly, they came upon a door just one more turn from where the mech had been sitting. “I should’ve dragged myself forward,” he said, tone contrite.

“Ya couldn’t’ve known,” Jazz said and hoped there was a safe place he could leave this mech so he could get on with the race. Time was ticking along, and the pressure was building. He angled the mech around to push the key that would open the door, surprised that there was no code or riddle.

The door slid open, and Jazz guided them through into a room that was nothing but a tall box. The walls were _slick_ , whether oiled or just so polished they looked wet, Jazz didn’t know or care to touch and find out just then. The fourth wall was shorter and clearly their exit, but it was too tall for Jazz to reach on his own, even if he jumped. It also angled in, just a little.

“If you boost me up,” the mech began, “I’ll reach back and help you climb up.”

Jazz eyed him a moment, noting the clearer optics, then looked down at the mech’s leg. He wouldn’t be able to balance to boost Jazz first, but could he be trusted? There was no saying Jazz wouldn’t help him, then get ditched right here, trapped and unable to finish the race. What if this was all part of it? What if the wall was just the _obvious_ exit, not the wise one?

Well, Jazz thought, time was of the essence here.

[Jazz sighed and nodded. “Promise?” he asked, then stepped toward the wall.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308510)

[Jazz sighed, then settled the mech on the floor to have a better look around after all.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308504)


	10. Chapter 10

Jazz turned to view the room again.

“If you lift me, I promise I’ll help you over,” the mech said, more earnestly this time.

“Nah. There’s gotta be another way. It’s too convenient. Too easy.” Jazz waved a hand at the mech on the ground. “Trip over you back there? No puzzle, no challenge? No lock on the door? Uh uh. Ya’re part of it ta throw me off.” He paced around the room, fingers gliding over the slick, polished walls. “No. I missed something.”

The mech remained silent and simply watched Jazz circle the room once, then start again. Jazz stopped by the door, scowling, and then decided he must have missed something before. The moment his finger touched the keypad the floor fell out from under his feet. Down he slid, only to be dumped into a room packed with mechs.

A sign glowed cheerfully on the wall:

**Thank you for participating in the Trial of Solomus. Make yourself comfortable, you will be released when the Trial has a winner.**

Jazz sighed as he read it, then dropped onto a sofa.

Damn.


	11. Chapter 11

“I promise,” the mech said.

Jazz crouched, guiding the mech to sit on his shoulder. “Brace your hands on the wall so we don’t fall over.”

“Got it.”

Shaking hands touched the wall, and Jazz spared an instant to doubt himself, then he straightened, lifting the mech. Jazz looked up, but the mech’s hands were just short of reaching the top of the wall. “Hang on. This might hurt a little.” He shifted his hands to the backs of the mech’s thighs. “When I push, you grab.”

“I’m ready,” the mech said in a strained voice.

Jazz inhaled deeply, bent at the knees just a bit, then shoved upward with legs _and_ arms. The mech yelped. His weight tottered in Jazz’s grasp, but then steadied.

“I got it! I got it!”

Jazz smiled, then shifted his grip again to help the mech pull himself high enough to swing his injured leg over the top of the wall. “Get cozy. I can wait,” Jazz joked.

The mech laughed and reached a hand back down. “I’ll never win this race, but if I can help you do it, then that’ll be good enough for me.”

Jazz took a few steps back, then with a running start, leapt up to catch the mech’s hand. For just an instant, he thought he would miss, or the mech wouldn’t grab him in time, but then their palms met, and a strong grip enclosed Jazz’s hand. It was still a chore to climb up, but he managed it. With careful handholds on the mech’s arm, then back, and a helping hand to shove Jazz the last bit over and onto the ground, they were both up.

Jazz stood, but before he could turn to help the mech, a loud cheer went up.

“Congratulations on completing the Trials of Solomus,” the mech said, optics bright and smile wide.

“Slag me,” Jazz muttered, making the mech laugh.

~ | ~

It was hours later before all competitors had finished the Trials, and Jazz was stunned enough to simply stare at the Prime when he strode forward to offer the official congratulations.

Jazz struggled to remember the ritual words, and finally sputtered, “In the name of Solomus the Wise, I name…” He trailed off, doubt creeping in to chill his spark. This could be awesome or really embarrassing.

[“I name Prowl of Praxus,” Jazz announced.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308534)

[“I name Ratchet,” Jazz announced.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308540)

[“I name Soundwave,” Jazz announced.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928341/chapters/11308543)


	12. Chapter 12

An anticipatory hush filled the stadium. This was the third race, and the first two had consummated their new unions right there in front of the crowd. Jazz did not expect Prowl to be willing to do that at all, but as the silence continued, he just hoped the Praxian wasn’t going to turn him down flat.

Just as Jazz was about to give up hope, the crowd went wild.

“In the name of Solomus the Wise,” Prowl said, his voice carrying to Jazz, “I accept a year and a day of companionship to see if we are compatible.”

Jazz’s spark pulsed hard enough to echo through his field, and he started toward Prowl with an ecstatic smile. “Prowl!”

Prowl smiled and handed off the microphone to Prime, then captured the hand Jazz reached toward him. “Hello, Jazz. Bit grand of a statement don’t you think?”

“Well, ya said that ya couldn’t date a mech ya’d arrested.” Jazz snickered. “Now they can’t stop us.”

“No, they can’t,” Prowl replied, his smile widening ever so slightly. “However, I will still be required to work, so will Praxus suit you for the next year?”

Jazz beamed, then dared to lean in and steal a kiss. He kept it as quick and chaste as he could, but lightning shot down his back, then curled around his spark. “Praxus is perfect so long as ya’re there, sweetspark.”

Prowl flicked his doorwings but didn’t protest the kiss. The crowd groaned in disappointment as he turned to lead the way out of the Winner’s Circle, but Jazz was floating. He’d won. Wisdom wasn’t just for the elite, but more than that. He hadn’t _just_ won. Prowl had accepted him.

“Thank you,” Jazz said, voice soft as they stepped into the dim corridor that led away from the arena.

Prowl leaned down and stole a kiss of his own, soft, lingering, and warm. “Thank you,” he whispered in reply.


	13. Chapter 13

“ _What_?!” The single, roared word echoed in the arena, and Jazz had the grace to cringe a bit.

“I said,” Jazz repeated, but got no further.

“I heard you, you aft!” Ratchet snapped as he stormed out from the VIP area. Medics were always kept on hand at the Races, and Ratchet was one of the best.

Prime shifted his weight, then asked in a careful tone, “Do you accept?”

“Yeah, yeah, in the name of Solomus, I accept. Primus frag it, you _glitch_!” Ratchet snapped.

Then Jazz was grabbed an yanked forward into a _scorching_ kiss. He melted against Ratchet, hands clinging weakly to the medic’s shoulders. “Hey, Ratch?” he gasped as a hot mouth traveled down his neck

“Say it now, and I’ll scrap you.”

“But I do, ya know?” Jazz said, vents panting for cooling air. “Can’t help m’self. All caring and epic. So hot… Uhn!” he moaned as Ratchet bit his throat.

“I will not be mush out here in front of all Cybertron, you glitch.” Ratchet’s field said it all though. Affection and touched surprise pulsed under a warm flush of mushy emotions that Jazz knew Ratchet never felt he could show in public. He had a reputation after all. Tough as adamantium, lethal as a nesting Seeker. Like Pit would he say those three little words where anyone else could hear them.

Clever fingers dipped into Jazz’s transformation seams to flick and tug cables. Zings of lightning shot over his sensornet, and he clung tighter to the medic as his interface panel retracted. Only an instant later, Ratchet’s spike pushed out and slid along Jazz’s array.

“Oh slag me,” Jazz gasped and let himself be pushed down to his back on the ground.

“That’s the plan,” Ratchet purred, then leaned in to bite and lick Jazz’s neck some more.

Jazz tried to reciprocate, but just as he managed to get his fingers into a seam, Ratchet lined up and thrust in deep. Jazz’s back arched off the ground with a loud cry. The watching crowd roared their approval, and Ratchet laughed against Jazz’s audial.

“Much as I like an audience,” Ratchet said in a low, purring voice, “I think we’ll make this fast. I’m not baring my spark out here.”

In either the figurative or literal ways, Jazz knew. He nodded his agreement, then bumped his hips up to encourage that ‘fast’ the medic mentioned. Not one to go back on his word, Ratchet pushed himself up to his knees, leaving Jazz flopped to the ground with his aft in the medic’s lap. Strong crimson hands gripped Jazz’s hips and pulled him into a rapturously brutal pace. Sensation lit every node of his valve and tingled right up into his spark.

Jazz whimpered, visor locked on Ratchet’s optics as they glowed a deep blue.

“Louder than that,” the medic said with a smirk, then thrust even harder.

Jazz’s back scraped back and forth over the ground. It didn’t hurt, but he was going to be scuffed to the Pit. “Make me,” he dared and reached down to grasp Ratchet’s wrists.

“Later,” Ratchet promised with a wink. “Not the kind of game I want to play out here.”

A shiver wracked Jazz when he keyed in on just what Ratchet meant. His spark pulsed even harder, and his valve squeezed down. Fire raced through his lines, and a genuinely loud cry of pleasure escaped when Ratchet rubbed his thumb over the flat, sensor-rich area between Jazz’s spike housing and the stretched rim of his valve.

“That’s right,” Ratchet crooned. “Come on, Jazz. Want it. Want to feel you convulse around me.”

Bliss hummed all throughout Jazz’s body. He knew the crowd watched. He knew they were participating in their own ways too. But he drew into himself, his focus on the charge that licked at his circuits, the molten lust that crawled through his lines.

“Jazz!” Ratchet said, voice choked.

Heat flooded Jazz’s valve and threw him over the edge only an instant behind Ratchet. Other screams echoed his own, but the only reason he pried his optics open was to watch the ecstasy take over Ratchet’s expression.

“Ratch,” Jazz moaned. He shivered again, valve clenching as an aftershock rocked him to his core.

Ratchet moaned too, then let himself fall forward onto his hands to hang over Jazz. “You are a glitch,” he said, optics dark blue. “And I am going to spend the rest of our slagging lives reminding you of that fact.”

Jazz beamed, then hooked his hands behind Ratchet’s neck to haul himself up for a kiss. “Deal.”


	14. Chapter 14

There was a loud, angry shout, then Senator Ratbat came into view. “I will not allow it!”

Optimus Prime looked up, optics narrowed. “This is the Festival of the Five, Senator. You may not speak for another, even if he is your slave.” ‘Slave’ was practically sneered.

Jazz watched, respiration held as Soundwave stepped forward. Ratbat snarled something at him, and Prime growled, his field barely-leashed fury.

Despite whatever threats Ratbat had levied, Soundwave spoke clear and loud, “In the name of Solomus the Wise, I accept.”

After Prime’s little leap at the end Mortilus’ Challenge, stairs were placed from the Senates’ box to the arena floor. Soundwave strode down them, shoulders back and helm held high.

“What are your intentions?” Prime asked, his voice barely more than a rumble of sound.

“Ta free ‘im,” Jazz replied. “Know ‘im. I’ve had dealin’s with the Senator, and me and Sounds’ve worked t’gether plenty before.” He looked up at the Prime, too aware of the weight of Soundwave’s gaze on them both. “I care about him though. Him an’ them younglings’ of his. If ya’d like some info about the Senator, I’d be only too happy ta give it.”

“You’re risking your life,” Prime said.

Jazz laughed. “Says the mech that ‘faced a gladiator that just so happened ta be leadin’ a rebellion against the establishment he serves.”

“I serve Cybertron and the people,” Prime shot back, a bit of offense in his tone. He seemed to catch it, and then shook his helm with a chuckle. “Are you consummating here?” he asked when Soundwave stopped before them.

“Yes,” Soundwave replied, surprising even Jazz.

Prime’s chin dipped in a nod. “Please come directly up to me when you are finished. I will personally see to your security.”

Jazz and Soundwave agreed, then masks retracted to reveal that pretty white face, with those full lips and bright red optics. “Hi,” Jazz said with a happy grin.

“Thank you,” Soundwave said, and Jazz found himself dragged forward and down.

“Sure ya want this public?” Jazz asked.

Soundwave nodded. “If the world witnesses us, we cannot be later denied.” Then captured Jazz’s mouth in a hot, hard kiss.

Jazz got it, and it made him feel even more protective toward the sweet, brilliant mech. He crawled into Soundwave’s lap and retracted his panel. Let all of Cybertron watch. Then they would accept the Prime’s help and see what help they could be in return.


End file.
